


Field Trip

by solitudeofself



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitudeofself/pseuds/solitudeofself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during a stayover high school field trip; Jonny and Pat discover a way to pass the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**Brief mentions of Patrick Kane/OFC**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Trip

Jonny’s been in the lobby for an hour. He checks the large wall clock behind the reception desk for the hundredth time before sighing and standing up. He opens his Crossy Roads apps while he waits for the elevator but closes it when he dies again right as the doors slide open in front of him.

When he gets to his floor he turns towards his room and notices that the sock is still on the door. He moans in frustration and goes to turn down the hall to sit in the lobby again when he sees Mr. Garcia coming down the hall. He freezes as his teacher knocks on the door three down from theirs. “Make sure you’re in your room soon, Jon. Curfew’s in five minutes.”

“Uh… sure thing, Mr. G,” Jon replies, looking at the sock on the door in a panic. Thinking quickly, Jonny knocks on the door before using his keycard. He covers his eyes as he walks in; quiet moans fill the room. “Kaner, dude, Mr. G is coming!”

Kaner’s “oh, fuck” is followed quickly by Maria’s gasp. “Jonny, bro, do me a solid and distract Mr. G while Maria gets out of here.”

“You owe me so much, dude,” Jonny says before backing out of the room, eyes still covered. “Uh, Mr. G?”

“Yes, Jon?”

“I just had a, um, question… about my uh… presentation?” Mr. Garcia raises his eyebrows skeptically.

“Jon, you have been preparing for this for months. You’ll be fine. I think you have the rulebook memorized better than the judges.”

“Yes, but what if they ask me about international code violations? My knowledge of Nigerian economic practices is weak at best.” Mr. Garcia puts his hands on Jon’s shoulders just as Jon sees Maria slip out of their room and scurry down the hallway.

“Jonny, you have the time tonight to look that up, but I think you’ll be fine.”

“Gee, thanks Mr. Garcia,” Jonny beams, “I’m going to brush my teeth now!” Mr. Garcia sighs and nods.

“Just make sure Pat is in the room. I’m checking you in for curfew in two minutes.”

“Yes, sir.” Jonny slides back into his room and lets his forehead hit the door as he closes it. “An hour, Kaner? You sexiled me for an hour!”

“Yea, sorry ‘bout that, bro. Gotta give the ladies what they want,” Patrick grins, “But goddamn Mr. G had to go and cockblock me.” Jonny stares at him incredulously.

“An hour, Pat!”

“I treat my ladies right!” Before Jonny can retort, Mr. G knocks on their door. Jonny glares at Patrick for a few beats longer before heading to the door to sign in that both he and Patrick are in the room. After saying goodnight to Mr. Garcia Jonny turns around to Patrick rubbing the bulge in his pants on his bed.

“What the fuck man? Can’t you do that in the bathroom?,” Jonny asks, his face growing hot.

“Aw, Jonny man. I get sleepy after. It’ll take like two minutes. I’m so worked up.”

“Don’t keep me up.” Jonny gets into bed and hits the lights. “Seriously, man. I have my competition tomorrow.”

“I know, Jonny. Jesus, I wouldn’t mess you up like that.” Jonny finally settles down while Kaner continues with his ministrations. Every so often a muffled moan makes its way to Jonny’s side of the room. It’s more than the two minutes that Kaner promised when he groans in annoyance. “I can’t get off,” he whines into the dark of the room.

“What am I supposed to do about it? Just go to sleep, Kaner.”

“Jonny, I’m way to jacked up, man. You know how that feels.” Jonny watches the clock on his phone flip to 11:47 when an idea hits him.

“What if I…uh… do you want help?,” Jonny mumbles quietly. The room goes deathly quiet and Jonny’s face is hot against the cool, crisp linens. He’s about to call the whole thing off when Kaner releases a puff of air.

“Yea, man.” Jonny’s face is still flushed when he pushes the blanket off and stands in the space between their beds. Kaner is staring at him; eyes huge in the dark as he palms his dick under the blankets.

“What do you want me to do?,” Jonny breathes, frozen in place.

“Whatever, man. Just get me off… please.” Jonny composes himself for a second before straddling Patrick on the bed; his hands big and clumsy on Patrick’s shoulders. He shifts around trying to relieve some pressure on his knees when Patrick groans while Jonny’s ass rubs against his dick. “Yea, that’s… that’s good, Jonny. Just like that.” Jonny grinds down with purpose this time and Kaner’s eyes fall closed.

It doesn’t take long before Jonny’s developed a rhythm that has Kaner breathing out harshly into the otherwise quiet room. On one grind, Patrick shifts experimentally and his dick rubs against the growing bulge in Jonny’s pants. Kaner’s hands fly up to grab Jonny’s hips and Jonny gasps in surprise. “Oh, fuck…” Kaner sighs, repeating the motion. 

Jonny suddenly can’t take the slow pace anymore and is reaching into his and Kaner’s pajamas before he can stop himself. Kaner’s head thunks against the headboard when Jonny’s hands wrap around their erections, sliding them together with long, tight strokes. It only takes a few more firm pulls before Patrick is spilling all over himself and Jonny’s hand. Kaner moans blissfully into the pillow next to him, “God, that was fucking amazing, Jonny.”

Jonny grunts in agreement, pulling faster on his dick still trapped in his hand with Kaner’s. “Ah, ah, too much man!,” Kaner hisses as Jonny flicks his wrist under their tips. “Here, lemme,” Kaner directs, forcing Jonny to sit up for a second while he rolls over onto his stomach, “Just, rub here okay?” He directs it quietly, almost hesitantly, as he peers over his shoulder.

“Yea, yea, that’s perfect,” Jonny sighs as his dick slots into the crack of Kaner’s ass, guided smoothly by Kaner’s come. His dick catches on Kaner’s rim on one upward slide and Jonny’s hands grip Kaner’s hips tightly, pulling him close. Jonny speeds up, thrusting until he’s leaning over Kaner with one hand planted on the pillow next to Kaner’s mouth. 

It’s finally too much and Jonny comes all over Kaner’s lower back and ass. He holds himself still in shock for a second, hovering over Patrick and staring at the mess he’s made before falling gracelessly onto the other side of the bed. “Fuck…”

“Yea, man,” Kaner mumbles sleepily into the crook of his elbow, “Thanks.”

“No problem, buddy,” Jonny says while reaching out to pat Kaner’s sweaty curls clumsily. It’s quiet for a little bit as their breathing evens out and Jonny’s almost asleep.

“Jonny?”

“Hmm?”

“Good luck tomorrow,” Kaner whispers, throwing his leg over Jonny’s and wiggling closer.


End file.
